


Алиса и Джун

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Interstate 60 (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Other, Post-Canon, Temporary Amnesia, Trust, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Трасса 60, амнезия, все куда-то бегут. Главное — сохранять спокойствие и оптимизм.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Алиса и Джун

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразный кроссовер с фильмом «Трасса 60»; текст вдохновлён не только песней Indochine, но и официальным клипом, ~~где все куда-то бегут~~.

_Et 1, 2, 3  
Alice est née au pays de cauchemars  
Je voudrais juste la rassurer  
Et 1, 2, 3  
Alice est tombée dans un trou noir  
Je pourrais peut-être la sauver  
Mais qu’est ce qu’on a fait demain  
Je ne me rappelle de rien  
Il y a beaucoup trop de monde autour de moi  
Alice ne te retourne pas…_

Indochine, «Alice et June»

Она безнадёжно отстала от остальных. Девушка в серой толстовке, чернокожий парень с пирсингом в носу и бледный худощавый подросток в красной шапке скрылись за горизонтом, и она при всём желании не сумела бы их догнать.

Сердце билось неровно и гулко, в ушах звенело. Она не понимала, что гнало её вперёд и почему было страшно опоздать.

Выходя из дома (где бы этот дом ни находился), она собиралась отнюдь не на пробежку, несмотря на удобные разношенные ботинки. Рубашка, корсет, панталоны, чулки, две нижние юбки, шерстяная верхняя — в симпатичную бежевую клетку, блузка цвета топлёного молока с брошью у горла, жакет той же расцветки, что и юбка, и съехавшая набок шляпка — такая одежда не предназначалась для занятий спортом. Бледный подросток даже спросил, не увлекается ли она исторической реконструкцией. Она не обиделась. Её наряд действительно смотрелся старомодно.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит, куда все так спешат? Они что, забыли поговорку «не торопись, а то успеешь»?

Она повернулась. К ней приближалась девушка, высокая, худая и рыжая, в тёмно-синих джинсах, розовой майке на тонких бретельках, короткой кожаной куртке, ботинках из змеиной кожи, с двумя картонными стаканами в руках. На шее у неё болтался то ли перекрученный шарф, то ли галстук-удавка. А ещё она носила тёмные очки, хотя солнце давно скрыли низкие серые облака.

— Вот ты. Ты куда бежишь и зачем?

— Понятия не имею, — призналась она и добавила, повинуясь порыву: — Я устала и очень хочу пить.

Рыжая девушка протянула ей стакан:

— Теперь я знаю, почему купила не только кофе, но и чай. Он горячий, и, боюсь, это его единственное достоинство.

Чай обжигал пересохшее горло. Он был восхитителен.

— Спасибо огромное.

Рыжая девушка сняла тёмные очки и с вызовом на неё посмотрела. Она постаралась не отвести взгляд. Глаза девушки напоминали змеиные: такие же жёлтые, с вертикальным зрачком. Что бы ни явилось причиной, генетическая аномалия или редкая болезнь, пялиться и задавать глупые вопросы в любом случае не следовало, и она молча продолжила пить чай.

Девушка удовлетворённо усмехнулась и вновь нацепила очки.

— Не стоит благодарности, — сказала она. — Кстати, я Алиса.

— Ты не похожа на Алису.

— Это имя не хуже любого другого, учитывая, что своё настоящее я пока не вспомнила. И у меня впечатление, что я провалилась в чёрную дыру. Хорошо, что здесь нет говорящих кроликов и улыбок без кота. А ты?..

— Я не помню, как меня зовут.

— Ничего, мы это исправим.

Они медленно двинулись дальше. Ощущение спешки пропало. Рядом с Алисой она чувствовала себя на удивление уютно, будто никакая опасность ей не грозила, ни сейчас, ни в будущем.

— Ты как солнце, — вдруг произнесла Алиса. — Июньский полдень золотой… В стихотворении вроде был июльский, но июнь мне нравится больше. Я буду звать тебя Джун.

— Это имя мне совсем не подходит.

Алиса пожала плечами.

— Какая разница? Оно временное, пока мы опять не обретём наши истинные имена. Надо же как-то друг к другу обращаться. Или ты предпочитаешь «эй, ты»?

— Ладно. Пусть будет Джун. Эх, хотела бы я знать, где мы находимся…

— Там, где я покупала кофе и чай, висел указатель. Трасса 60. Мне это ни о чём не говорит.

— По крайней мере, ясно, что мы уже не в Англии.

Алиса задумчиво почесала переносицу.

— Почему ты считаешь, что мы прибыли оттуда?

— Наш акцент? — растерялась Джун.

— Поверю тебе на слово, — улыбнулась Алиса. — Я ведь не только имя пытаюсь вспомнить. Я где-то оставила машину и должна её найти.

— Ты представляешь, как она выглядит?

— Она крутая, чёрная и… Модель назвать не могу, но если увижу её — сразу узнаю. Потому что она единственная в мире.

Джун тяжело вздохнула.

— Так не хочется снова бежать.

— Тебя кто-то заставляет?

— Нет, но…

— Думаю, — перебила Алиса, — ничего ужасного не случится, если мы доберёмся туда-чёрт-знает-куда прогулочным шагом.

— Я не уверена… — начала Джун.

— Мы всё равно опоздали. — В словах Алисы была логика. — И небо на землю не рухнуло.

— Возможно, ты права.

— Я всегда права.

Алиса забрала у Джун пустой стакан, смяла его вместе со своим и убрала в карман куртки.

— Кто-то, кто мне очень дорог, всегда меня ругал, если я мусорила на улице, — объяснила она. — Надеюсь, он или она не активист Гринпис. Не хочу, чтобы меня сжили со свету из-за ботинок.

Они шли вдоль обочины. Алиса взяла Джун за руку. Джун и не подозревала, как ей это было нужно. Горячий чай и тёплая ладонь, ухмылка в уголках тонких губ.

«Мы знакомы, и очень давно», — подумала она. Иначе почему она ощущала, что Алиса никогда не причинит ей вреда и что она будто попала домой после долгих блужданий? Алису, судя по всему, не беспокоил тот факт, что у них обеих амнезия, и Джун решила не беспокоиться тоже. Удариться в панику она всегда успеет.

— Мою любовь зовут на «А»… — пробормотала Алиса.

— Что?..

— Тихо! Не сбивай меня, ладно? Кажется, я… Я зову тебя ангелом. Это прозвище, не имя…

— Я не ангел, даже близко не похожа, — не удержалась Джун. — Я всего лишь любительница исторической одежды…

— Мне виднее, — фыркнула Алиса. — И я просила не сбивать меня с мысли…

— Прости.

— Проехали. Итак, ангел… М-м… Огненное колесо с глазами? Это престолы, если я ничего не путаю. Почему я помню это, а не всё остальное?

— Память работает избирательно?

— Вероятно. Почему-то в голове крутится мысль о Саде и стражах врат… Только у стража восточных врат имя начинается на «А».

— Я не страж, — возразила Джун.

— Это ты так думаешь. У нас амнезия, мы можем оказаться кем угодно.

— Даже ангелами?

— Ты — да. Я точно не ангел. Азирафаэль!

— Э-э…

— Твоё имя Азирафаэль.

Она мысленно примерила его и согласилась с Алисой. Кем она ни была, человеком или ангелом, её звали Азирафаэль.

— Спасибо. А ты как же? Ты вернула мне имя, а сама…

— Побуду Алисой, пока ты не вспомнишь, как меня зовут.

— А если я не сумею?

— Сумеешь. Я же вспомнила.

Алиса ни на минуту не выпускала её руки, и Азирафаэль была ей благодарна. Они так и поднялись на гору, крепко держась друг за друга.

На вершине Азирафаэль заметила знакомые лица: девушку в серой толстовке, бледного подростка и парня с пирсингом. Они неотрывно смотрели вдаль и беззвучно шевелили губами.

— И ради этого все неслись сломя голову? — разочарованно произнесла Алиса. — Вид с высоты открывается прекрасный, не спорю, но я рассчитывала как минимум на портал, ведущий в параллельные миры. Или на летающую тарелку.

— А если бы из корабля вылезли вооружённые до зубов инопланетяне, желающие захватить Землю? — Азирафаэль вздрогнула. — Их в кино показывали. Было очень много разрушений.

— По крайней мере, злобные инопланетяне — это не скучно. А то вон люди стоят, как идиоты, и чего-то ждут.

— Они ждут, когда их желания исполнятся.

Алиса и Азирафаэль обернулись. Темноволосый мужчина в чёрном костюме с дымящейся трубкой в руках им подмигнул.

— Я бы посоветовал этим несчастным осторожней выбирать формулировки. Люблю исполнять желания буквально.

— Это вы организовали амнезийный марафон на трассе 60, да? — скривилась Алиса.

— Виновен. Мечты людей в последнее время стали… весьма приземлёнными. Захотелось вытащить из них глубинные желания, и я стёр всем участникам память. Временно, конечно. Приношу извинения за доставленные неудобства и так далее.

— Вы джинн? — удивилась Азирафаэль.

— Нет. Меня зовут О. Ж. Грант.

— «Одно желание гарантировано»? — Алиса покачала головой. — Серьёзно?

— Более чем. Могу и ваше желание исполнить. Чего вы хотите — вернуть память или машину?

Алиса, по-прежнему не отпуская руки Азирафаэль, отступила на два шага.

— Спасибо большое, мы сами справимся. Верно, ангел?

— Да, моя дорогая Кроули. — Азирафаэль замерла, а затем просияла: — Кроули! Я вспомнила твоё имя!

— Я же говорила, что у тебя получится. Поэтому спасибо за щедрое предложение, мистер Грант, но как-нибудь сами, правда.

— Изумительно. Вы первые, кто отказался загадать желание.

— Чудеса случаются. Идём, ангел. Нам ещё машину искать.

— Неужели я не могу вам хоть чем-то помочь?

В голосе О. Ж. Гранта звучало искреннее участие, и Азирафаэль остановилась.

— Подскажите нам, где на трассе 60 закусочная. Искать машину на сытый желудок будет легче.

— Я вас туда доставлю.

О. Ж. Грант поднёс трубку к губам и затянулся. Когда дым рассеялся, они очутились у лондонского «Ритца». Неподалёку была припаркована винтажная «Бентли». Кроули бросилась к ней, прижалась к капоту щекой, погладила согретый солнцем металл.

— Прошу! — воскликнул О. Ж. Грант. — Столик забронирован, обед за мой счёт. Всегда мечтал обсудить вопросы бытия с ангелом и демоном…

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
